fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Celine Torunn
Early life Celine was born in Appalachia only three years after the bombs dropped. Her parents were just regular scavengers who went from place to place just trying to survive. They were in a small nomadic group which provided some strength in numbers. But in late May of 2086 when she was only 6 years old her group fond itself near Huntersville and most of them got caught by super-mutants, including Celine and her parents. After being imprisoned for a few days the mutants took her mother away and ate her. And it wouldn't have taken much longer before she would have died from hunger and mistreatment herself. Luckily for her the Brotherhood of Steel and the Responders attacked Huntersville on the first of June. Her dad managed to get her out during the battle of Huntersville but took a bullet to the knee in the crossfire and got devoured by a hound. She just ran, as far as her little legs could. Life in the Brotherhood She ran until she bumped into something large and metal. It was a T-51b suit and it grabbed the little girl. She got carried to safety and the scribes took good care of her. The Brotherhood took her back to Camp Venture. She got trained as one of their own. Being in the Brotherhood she also got inoculated when most BoS members did. When she was 13 they had to leave Camp Venture and she went to Fort Defiance and continued her training. She showed great promise as a Junior Knight up until 2095 when she was 15, that year her mentor died during Operation Touchdown. Because of the lack of manpower she got promoted to Knight and starts with missions to the Responders to "ask" for supplies. Her new mentor, Paladin Snow continued her training and was now the closest thing she has to a father. She respects him hugely. So far she hasn't seen a lot of real action, despite being well trained, she was always just a bit to young. The Responders never require much convincing and they definitely don't put up a fight. She's eager to prove herself in battle. And put some muties in the ground. Personality and gear Despite the loss of her parents she had a reasonably good youth in the Brotherhood. They discovered her talents early on and gave her a real family. She learned to care for her own suit of power armor, she even modded her own suit a bit. Her natural strength made her perfect for the super sledge which she wields with precision and huge power. Being an orphan in such a close community made her envious of the other kids with parents. This never stood in her way because she had a strong sense of duty and responsibility. It wouldn't be surprising if some thought she was an overachiever seen as she never let a chance to prove herself slip by. She is also one of the more optimistic members in the Brotherhood, always believing that everything will be fine in the end. (Especially that the BoS will take care of that.) Obviously she has a strong hatred for the non-human abominations of the wasteland that took her parents away and will step out of her way to make sure they are all destroyed. Oh and none of the other BoS members know how to properly pronounce her last name so they just started calling her Thorn. Category:Characters Category:Honey butter that's no way to treat a guest, now show that bitch to Khalen's room